


Каморка над мастерской

by Attyan, Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attyan/pseuds/Attyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: У Аоне было место, уютное, родное, в которое он мог вернуться и почувствовать себя дома. У Аоне было место под сердцем, в котором прочно поселился Хината Шоё.





	Каморка над мастерской

Правила — это было из детства. Правила безопасности. Работу родителей нельзя было назвать опасной, но в семейном автосервисе, где они все тогда жили, легко было получить травму. Особенно маленькому Аоне.

Инструкций вокруг было много. Он понимал, для чего они нужны, и следовал им — а потом научился придумывать собственные.

Для учебы. Для волейбола. Для Хинаты.

Не недооценивай противника. Заблокируй все мячи, какие сможешь, а какие не сможешь — попытайся. Не празднуй победу раньше финальной сирены. И самое главное — не смотри на Хинату, если он на передней линии, а ты — на задней.

Отвлекало.

Ещё сильнее отвлекало, что Хината тоже на него смотрел. С этим Аоне поделать ничего не мог. К его огромному сожалению, с многозадачностью у Хинаты было лучше. То, что он пялился так, что Аоне буквально ощущал этот взгляд — затылком, лопатками, всем телом, — ему играть не мешало. Аоне, в принципе, тоже не мешало. Но было лучше, когда они стояли на одной линии. Надёжнее.

Либеро, уходя с площадки, шлёпнул Аоне по пояснице, и он опомнился. Зажмурился на мгновение от предвкушения. Втянул носом воздух, стараясь распознать знакомый запах среди запахов пота, покрытия, мяча и сетки.

И на переднюю линию, слева от Аоне, наконец шагнул сменившийся Хината.

Трибуны взревели. Аоне их отлично понимал. Что-то внутри него тоже заводилось с полоборота и ревело, когда Хината оказывался на расстоянии руки.

Хината протянул ладонь и дотронулся до его плеча. У него тоже были свои правила, как вот это касание за доли секунды до свистка на подачу.

«Я и так здесь», — удивлённо подумал Аоне, когда Хината вот так цапнул его за плечо впервые.

«Я знаю, знаю», — прочитал он в ответном взгляде Хинаты. Хината был на сто процентов уверен, что Аоне никуда не денется, но и ста процентов ему было мало.

Они успели переглянуться одновременно со свистком.

А потом мяч взлетел в воздух. Хорошая подача. Аоне видел, как либеро соперников приготовился принимать, как связующий оттянулся к краю — надо смещаться тоже…

Мяч издевательски замедлился, вильнул в воздухе, звонко ударился об пол и подскочил на месте.

Хината довольно закричал первый, и, хотя они с Аоне ничего и не сделали, — от выброса адреналина напрыгнул на него, обхватив ногами поясницу.

Аоне привычно подхватил его под задницу, горячего, вёрткого, на мгновение крепко прижал к себе. Как всегда его охватывала жажда коснуться больше. Провести ладонями по спине, надавить между лопаток, стиснуть ягодицы.

Дыхание сбилось.

Он сжал объятия сильнее, всего на пару секунд. Хината так стиснул его шею, что дышать стало сложно.

Аоне осторожно взъерошил Хинате волосы. Тёплые и гладкие, они льнули к пальцам. Будто сунул в костёр руку, а загорелось почему-то сердце. Хината потёрся о его ладонь затылком, и отпустить его не получилось.

Вот так, сцепившись, они поучаствовали и в общих объятиях. Аоне чуть пожал плечами в ответ на весёлые взгляды команды.

(Футакучи как-то сказал ему, что в такие моменты Аоне словно обещает всю команду съесть. «Как будто ты львица, которая охраняет то ли ребёнка, то ли ужин. То ли…» — Футакучи сложил пальцы в подобие пистолета и нацелил в сердце Аоне.

Аоне сделал вид, что убит.

Футакучи удовлетворённо кивнул, и больше они к этой теме не возвращались.)

Хината спрыгнул с него, на мгновение замер; руки его будто сами потянулись к задней стороне бедра, и Аоне нахмурился.

Ещё не хватало.

Он удержал чужое запястье, чтобы потребовать объяснений.

— Просто потянул! — Хината вскинул обе руки, ловко выкрутившись, и одним прыжком вернулся на свою позицию. Тут же оглянулся — вот он я, ничего не болит, тебе показалось, мне показалось, моя нога просто решила взять выходной на пару секунд. Времени проверять его слова, к сожалению, не было.

На этот раз либеро соперника смог вытащить подачу, соперники задвигались, и нужно было двигаться тоже: мяч был уже у связующего — и кто-то выпрыгнул у сетки с молчаливым «мне!».

Аоне прыгнул, не сводя взгляда с мяча.

Движение слева он едва увидел краем глаза. Было безумно жалко, что он не мог просто повернуть голову и посмотреть: запись не передаст всё. Как Хината подстраивается под его прыжок, отрываясь от площадки на доли секунды позже. Как в воздухе исчезает их разница в росте. Остаётся только блок.

Мяч врезался в их руки, остро отскочил вдоль сетки, ударился о покрытие в пределах поля — и перестал иметь значение.

Судья взмахнул рукой, отмечая двадцать пятое очко.

Аоне подставил руки, снова поймав Хинату — на этот раз всего на пару мгновений, — и тот тут же спрыгнул, бросившись к остальной команде. Аоне прижал ладонь к его лопаткам, когда они обнимались все вместе.

В раздевалке они быстро переглянулись — шкафчики были в разных концах, и это на самом деле было хорошо, помогало держать себя в руках, — и Аоне кивнул в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Хинаты. Тот подхватил свои вещи и промчался мимо, к велосипедной стоянке колледжа.

На самом деле Хинате не нужно было каждый раз спрашивать, прежде чем прийти к нему. Но каждый раз от этого обмена взглядами в Аоне расплёскивалось ощущение безграничного солнечного удовольствия. Оно сопровождало его всё время, пока он переодевался, неторопливо собирал вещи, и пока он дремал в автобусе. Пару раз он прижимал ладонь к груди, чтобы ощутить тепло сильнее, попробовать поймать его, и жалел, что автобус такой медленный.

«Автосервис Аоне» втиснулся между супермаркетом и жилой многоэтажкой, будто зажатый по плечам рабочий в час пик. Многоэтажка возвышалась глухим торцом, супермаркет круглосуточно горел ярким холодным светом, и аккуратная, компактная мастерская между ними выглядела чудачкой.

Хината уже был здесь. Замер перед воротами, сидя на велосипеде, упёр одну ногу в дорожку, а второй покачивал туда-сюда педаль. Руки были скрещены на руле, голова покоилась на руках. Вихры слабо колыхались от ветра — так и хотелось их пригладить, приласкать.

Почувствовав приближение, Хината вскинул голову, заулыбался. От его сонного взгляда грудь сжало, хорошо и тоскливо. Сейчас, сейчас они зайдут внутрь, и отдохнут, и расслабятся. Аоне задрал голову, взглянув на темнеющие над вывеской окошки его чердачной каморки.

Автосервис уже был закрыт, родители ушли — даже мама к этому времени закруглялась с ремонтом и шла отмывать ладони от масла. Аоне с детства помнил этот запах — сильный металлический запах маминых рук, — и только к средней школе он начал ассоциироваться с двигателями.

Они обогнули запертые рольставни ворот, колёса велосипеда крутились с мягким стрёкотом. Пока Аоне снимал с сигнализации вход для персонала, Хината привалился к нему, побуравил лбом бок. С щелчком открылась дверь, Аоне поднял локоть, пропуская под ним Хинату; тот, обернувшись, встал на цыпочки и дотянулся губами до его подбородка. А потом юркнул внутрь, оставив Аоне с велосипедом и волнующим смятением, заполнившим всю его большую грудь, — только и было слышно, как он взлетает по крутой лестнице на чердак.

Аоне приставил велосипед к стене, погладил его по сиденью, заново включил сигнализацию. Потёр лицо. Кожа под ладонью была горячей.

Он на ощупь поднялся следом — родную мастерскую он знал и в темноте. Наверху зажёгся приглушённый свет. Хината деловито сновал по чердаку, тени на верхних ступенях и стене повторяли за ним: с шорохом электричества снимали через голову ветровку, потягивались, выгибая спину, встряхивались и ерошили волосы. Аоне оттолкнулся ладонью от стены, на мгновение разминувшись с замершим на ней локтем Хинаты. Послышалось, как он бухнулся на кровать, сладко ёрзая, и густо-коричневые тени успокоились, оранжевый свет замер, неподвижный.

Аоне прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом и уютом дома.

Хината распластался поверх одеяла, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и почёсывая о неё нос. Аоне не торопясь разделся, поймал пальцами кончики Хинатиных волос, отчего тот повёл плечами; загрузил на утро рисоварку и поставил крошечный чайник на конфорку. Вытянул руки, напрягая натруженные мышцы, а затем с наслаждением расслабил; придвинул к кровати стул и опустился на него.

В этой маленькой, уютной каморке, где они еле умещались вдвоём, Аоне расправлял плечи, чувствуя себя свободно.

Хината повернулся к нему лицом, утонув щекой в подушке.

— Аоне-сан, — пробормотал он, медленно моргая, и зевнул.

В развешенной по стенам разномастной череде огоньков его волосы отливали медным, кожа золотилась. Аоне прогладил ладонью его спину, от шеи до копчика; Хината вздохнул и потёр ступнёй о ступню.

— Разомни меня? — попросил Хината, перекатившись на спину. Приподнялся, блестя глазами, будто и не засыпал только что от усталости.

Аоне кивнул, но прежде навис над ним, рассматривая вблизи подвижные губы, острый нос и глаза, в которых короной отражались огоньки.

Хината обхватил его шею локтем и чмокнул в губы. Откинулся обратно на подушку, улыбаясь.

Непонятно, что он видел, глядя так на Аоне, но точно не то же, что видел Аоне в зеркале. На его отражение не должны смотреть так — тепло и настойчиво, так что мурашки собирались внизу позвоночника, — но Хината, удивительный, вытворял и не такое.

Аоне потянулся следом, прижимаясь к нему поцелуем. Хината погладил его по щекам и вздохнул, когда Аоне начал разминать его плечи, всё так же неторопливо целуя.

Хината вывернулся и устроился на животе, задирая на себе футболку. Аоне прижался губами к показавшимся позвонкам, сжав его бока. Хината замер.

— Эй, — выдохнул он, опустив щёку на подушку.

Аоне отстранился, соглашаясь, и помог Хинате избавиться от футболки.

Тот опустился на грудь — Аоне как сам с волнительной щекоткой ощутил прикосновение к соскам грубого покрывала — и обхватил подушку, зарывшись в неё лицом. Не пойдёт. Аоне отобрал подушку, вытащил из-под взъерошенного Хинаты покрывало и, подумав, одеяло тоже. Уложил его на гладкую простыню, вытянул руки вдоль тела. Потыкал пальцем матрац, будто не свой, — нормальный, достаточно твёрдый.

— Как профессионал, — глухо, в простыню хихикнул Хината и поёжился.

Конечно. В школе Аоне хорошо разминал семпаев, а потом Футакучи и первогодок, его хвалили за силу и широкие ладони. Но сейчас-то перед ним лежал уставший Хината, заслуживший как следует расслабиться, и хотелось всё сделать обстоятельно и как надо.

Первым делом Аоне разогрел спину, широкими движениями, от плеч к пояснице и обратно. Оглянулся в поисках какого-нибудь средства для массажа, наткнулся на смазку, хмыкнул.

Для тумбочки на чердаке места не было: всё барахло теснилось на полке под потолком. Аоне дотянулся до неё, не вставая; начатые тюбики болтались в старой кружке — разогревающая мазь, противовоспалительная. Он вытащил обычную, затем, подумав, положил рядом ещё и разогревающую. Пригодится.

Он выдавил мазь на ладони и покрутил, разминая, пальцы. Опустил руки Хинате на спину, сразу взяв энергичный темп, и тот довольно застонал.

Хината был сильный и слаженный, его приятно было мять. Давить основанием ладони на лопатки, разогревая кожу круговыми движениями, чувствовать напряжённые мышцы. Мускулы Хинаты не выдавались как у Аоне — «мелкий», «коротышка» — бросали соперники, — и только когда он раздевался, можно было увидеть, какой он на самом деле сухой и крепкий.

За исключением ног, конечно. Такие мощные мышцы сразу бросались в глаза.

Аоне глянул на них мельком, как золотился в мягком свете пушок под кромкой шорт, сглотнул и отвёл взгляд. Позже.

Аоне провёл большими пальцами вдоль шеи, прихватил плечи, пощипываниями спустился вдоль позвоночника. Вернулся к широким, сильным растираниям всей спины. Хината лежал смирно, глубоко дышал, стонал на выдохе, когда Аоне давил особенно сильно.

Аоне выдавил ещё мази и уделил внимание и его рукам, сначала одной, затем второй, не забыв и про кисти: пальцы рефлекторно вздрагивали, когда Аоне массировал центр ладони.

И снова спина, и плечи, и шея. Постепенно Аоне чувствовал, как разогретые, размятые как следует мышцы расслаблялись. Хината приподнял бёдра, когда Аоне с нажимом растёр костяшками поясницу.

— Хорошо-о, — вздохнул он, а Аоне уставился на обтянутый шортами зад. Ткань так соблазнительно впилась между ягодицами… Захотелось… этакого. Оттянуть её ещё сильнее, до яиц, чтобы от острого и сладкого чувства Хината заскулил. Скапливавшееся внутри тепло превращалось в жар, плескалось всё настойчивее, но пока не накрыло Аоне с головой. Он неплохо справлялся с возбуждением, сберегая его и накапливая — и ощущая в нужный момент как цунами.

Он поймал лодыжку в крепкий захват, чтобы Хината не брыкался, и растёр стопу, выемки между пальцев, погладил подъём; перешёл на вторую, молча слушая, как Хината ноет из-за щекотки. Затем быстрыми, неглубокими растираниями подготовил к массажу ноги. С удовольствием смял ладонями икры, хорошенько выжал их большими пальцами, затем оттянул и потряс, расслабляя. С осторожностью прикоснулся к бедру, подушечками пальцев растирая по кругу разогревающую мазь.

— Можешь сильнее, — пробормотал Хината. — Мне не больно.

Аоне промычал с сомнением, просунул одну ладонь под натруженное бедро, удерживая, а второй начал несильно пощипывать мышцу. Оттягивать, растирать пальцами — и отпускать, затем разглаживать и повторять. Хината начал ёрзать, поводя тазом, концентрироваться на массаже становилось всё сложнее.

— Аоне-сан, — прошептал вдруг Хината, приподнял бёдра — и сдвинул на них трусы и шорты, обнажив ягодицы. Опустился обратно, замер.

Крепкий и красивый зад оказался весь перед Аоне — бери и работай.

Аоне снова погладил Хинату по лопаткам, взъерошил затылок и, замерев на секунду предвкушения, опустил ладони на половинки.

Хината сладко вздохнул, подавшись задом вверх, и Аоне с удовольствием его пожамкал. Тёплый, упругий… Аоне так любил хвататься за него, вдалбливаясь внутрь — и поражаясь, что Хината не останавливает мощные толчки, а просит ещё. Ему понравилось усаживать его на своё лицо, лизать между половинок и как Хината вскрикивает, когда он прикусывает ягодицы, — хоть потом они оба были красные от смущения.

Аоне стёр разогревающую мазь с ладони о своё бедро, с нажимом провёл большим пальцем по расщелине и с рычанием сдёрнул трусы и шорты вниз — Хината сам стряхнул их с пяток, растянувшись перед ним абсолютно голый.

Сеанс ягодичного массажа прервал засвистевший чайник. Аоне повернул переключатель, с удивлением обнаружив, что пальцы подрагивают. Надрывный свист затихал рывками, и Аоне чувствовал, что от него сейчас идёт такой же пар.

И даже если нет, то он точно вскипел, обернувшись. Хината, приподняв таз и расставив колени, поправил член — в промежности мелькнули ловкие пальцы — и снова опустился, потеревшись о простынь.

Аоне втёр в его ягодицы ещё мази, сгрёб и отпустил, прихлопнув по правой, отчего обе сжались. Хината, не скрываясь, двигал бёдрами, проезжаясь членом по простыне, и в Аоне расправился сытый восторг, стоило представить, как ему хорошо и как ему этого недостаточно.

Намазанные половинки переливались под лампами, и Аоне невесомо погладил их, любуясь, а затем прижался носом к затылку Хинаты, покрепче вцепившись в ягодицу.

Хината под ним вытянулся в струну — и заскулил, как Аоне и воображал.

Не отрывая носа от тёплых волос, немного пахнувших потом, Аоне вслепую нашарил смазку. С сожалением отстранился, поцеловав шею, плечо, спину под лопаткой. Хината неровно дышал, приподнимаясь на локтях и снова опадая на грудь.

Смазка между ягодиц заблестела глянцево, и Аоне долго размазывал её в лёгком трансе, придерживая поясницу. Хината сходил с ума.

Размятый, разглаженный вход легко раскрылся под нажимом большого пальца, и Аоне погрузил его внутрь, подвигал в тесноте, отчего Хината снова вскинулся. Аоне вынул палец и опять погладил ягодицы. Хината побился головой о матрац.

— Аоне-сан, — горячо прошептал он, усмехнулся, прочистил горло. Аоне не видел, но представил, как он сейчас облизал губы. — Тебе нравится меня мучить, да?

Аоне отрицательно промычал, качнув головой. Затем подумал и кивнул.

Задница Хинаты двигалась волнообразно — он продолжал тереться о простыню, и в начале этого движения под ягодицами виднелись прижатые к простыне яйца. Аоне подгадал момент и потрогал их тугую и нежную кожицу.

Он по кругу размял смазанный вход и снова погрузил в него палец, большой, затем втиснул рядом указательный, слегка раскрыл. Хината издал именно тот звук, который он ждал, — низкий, измученный. Ему было недостаточно.

У Аоне были крупные пальцы — а Хинате хотелось больше.

Аоне погрузил пальцы на две фаланги и начал мелко трахать его, отведя в сторону ягодицу. Окинул взглядом всего Хинату: как тот тёрся о простыню подбородком, комкал её и тут же выпускал, как собиралась испарина на пояснице. Жаркий. Красивый.

Хината сжимал в себе его пальцы; пальцы скользили хорошо, и Аоне принялся в ритм мять ягодицу. Хината подвывал и, кажется, кусал простыню. Мелькнула мысль, как же хочется приставить член к покрасневшему горячему входу, медленно погрузить в него головку и спустить — но отвлечься от Хинаты, даже просто расстегнуть штаны, было выше его сил.

Хината перестал метаться, напрягся, сосредоточившись — Аоне знал, он был уже на грани, и погружал пальцы глубже, с силой, вцепившись в зад и оттянув его наверняка до боли. Хината дёрнулся, судорожно сунул руку под живот, и Аоне напоследок вставил в него три пальца, сгибая их внутри.

Все согретые, натренированные и размятые мускулы на спине, бёдрах, ягодицах Хинаты чётко обрисовались под кожей, пока он кончал, вздрагивая, покачиваясь, стискивая пальцы Аоне в себе.

— Ка-айф, — простонал Хината. Его спина вздымалась, и Аоне ещё немного подвигал в нем пальцами, продлевая удовольствие, а затем вынул.

Он ожидал, что хорошо обработанный Хината обмякнет и сразу вырубится. Но тот вслепую вытянул руку и шлёпнул Аоне по колену, бедру.

— Давай себя сюда, — улыбнулся он в простыню, уже цепляясь ногтями за его ширинку.

Аоне придвинулся к нему — даже стоя на коленях он был сильно выше, Хинате так будет неудобно. Он встал рядом, потянулся расстегнуть молнию, но Хината перехватил его руки. Прижал ладонь, растопырив пальцы, и Аоне зажмурился — он как никогда отчётливо чувствовал, как член облепляет влажная ткань трусов, как холодная молния ширинки царапает кожу, как Хината ощупывает его.

Тот ещё и щекой прижался. Примеривался.

Аоне упёрся ладонью в стену. Задел гирлянду, и огоньки закачались, отблески заплясали по Хинате. Будто у того в волосах расцветало настоящее пламя. Или вставало солнце.

— Ты так смотришь, это просто агх, — пробормотал Хината.

Его дыхание ощущалось влажным теплом в паху. Член потяжелел ещё больше. Хината наконец расстегнул молнию, добираясь до него. Аоне опустил взгляд на его сосредоточенное лицо. По припухшей нижней губе скользнул кончик языка. Тени от ресниц падали на скулы, отсвет одного из фонариков остановился на щеке, как солнечный зайчик. Аоне прикрыл глаза. Хотелось подхватить Хинату под мышки, вздёрнуть на себя и вжать в стену. И взять его на весу. Чтобы он цеплялся за Аоне, чтобы у него не было никакой другой опоры.

Им обоим нравилось, когда Аоне так делал. Им нравилось всё, что они делали друг с другом.

Иногда Аоне не верилось, что может быть так хорошо с другим человеком. Но это же был Хината. У Хинаты очень хорошо получалось делать невозможное возможным.

Аоне снова на него посмотрел. Невозможно было не смотреть на Хинату.

Хината прямо встретил его взгляд, стаскивая джинсы и трусы ниже. Аоне думал, что он еще потрётся о член щекой, поласкает руками — но Хината не собирался давать ему время привыкнуть.

Мягкие губы коснулись головки, разомкнулись, и шелковистый язык обвёл её по кругу; от влажной ласки поджалось что-то внутри. Аоне боялся шевельнуться, чтобы не помешать Хинате. А тот, приподнявшись на локте, медленно насаживался ртом на его член.

Аоне как ошпарили. Сначала содрали кожу, а потом облили кипятком. Или, скорее, прямыми солнечными лучами. Всё тело горело.

Ноги дрожали, напряжённые так, как не напрягались во время тяжелейшего матча.

Низ живота почти до боли сводило жаркой судорогой.

Хината причмокнул, губы плотно сжались вокруг члена, и Аоне застонал, не сдержавшись. Он снова задел гирлянду, хорошо ещё, что не содрал — пальцы конвульсивно дёргались.

Пространство его крохотной комнатки ещё больше сжалось, окружило, прильнуло к коже, будто не осталось ничего кроме. И Аоне всё так же чувствовал себя свободным как никогда.

Как каждый раз.

Он обнял голову Хинаты обеими ладонями, всеми пальцами зарываясь во влажные волосы и поглаживая затылок. Большие пальцы Аоне положил на шею, массируя напрягающиеся мышцы.

Хината медленно двигал головой, горло вибрировало, губы и язык двигались в одном ритме. Верхняя приподнималась там, где пульсировала набухшая вена. Аоне тронул губу пальцем, погладил мягкую гладкую кожицу. Под его прикосновением она натянулась сильнее, когда Хината попытался улыбнуться.

Аоне обшарил взглядом тело Хинаты. Кожа блестела от пота и мази; если дотронуться до него сейчас, широко провести по спине, Хината сначала задрожит, а потом весь выгнется, пытаясь прижаться к руке. Аоне скользнул ладонями на его шею, потом на плечи. Этого было мало. Хината лежал под ним, полностью голый, полностью его — и Аоне хотел трогать его везде.

Он взглядом попросил об этом, и Хината кивнул.

Наверное, ему тоже уже не хватало простых прикосновений. Аоне медленно отстранился. Нужно было раздеться — но Хината вцепился в пояс его сползших штанов и затянул обратно на кровать.

На лице Хинаты выделялись влажные, ярко-красные натёртые губы — Аоне наклонился и тщательно вылизал их, потом толкнулся языком в рот. По языку расплескалась горечь и соль. Его вкус.

Уши у него наверняка покраснели, пока он думал об этом. И о том, как было бы здорово кончить Хинате в рот. И целовать его потом, чтобы горько-солёного вкуса было больше.

Хината задрал на нём футболку, царапнув ногтями, и к бокам тут же прижались сильные мускулистые ноги, стиснули так, что Аоне задохнулся. Член лёг между ягодиц, и они оба застонали, когда Аоне, не удержавшись, несколько раз толкнулся, наслаждаясь трением. Наверное, он мог бы кончить и вот так — глядя в глаза Хинате, ощущая его жар, даже не входя в него.

Аоне знал, что Хината хочет большего.

Он наклонился, подхватил Хинату под лопатки, отрывая от матраца, и наконец вставил ему. Член медленно погружался в горячее, пульсирующее, всё равно тугое, тесно сжимающееся.

Хината, приоткрыв рот, пытался вдохнуть.

Аоне хотелось погладить его, приласкать, но он держал Хинату обеими руками и не мог их убрать. Он начал целовать его лицо — нахмуренный лоб, влажные ресницы, нос, лизнул губы, сначала плотно сжатые, а потом дрогнувшие, — и Хината впустил его язык в рот, прогнулся в его ладонях и двинул бёдрами — так, что пытавшийся медленно войти в него Аоне оказался в Хинате сразу весь.

Хината улыбнулся — как человек, у которого всё идёт по плану. Аоне расцеловал и эту улыбку. Шлёпнул Хинату по бедру, и тот понятливо сжал ноги сильнее.

— Можно, — шепнул он. — Давай. Я хочу.

Облепившие вспотевшие ноги штаны мешались, ограничивая движения, и пояс неприятно тёрся о ягодицы, но всё это поблёкло, стало неважным — и вот уже казалось, что не так уж они и ограничивали. Главное было поймать ритм.

Хината вскрикнул, когда Аоне вошёл в него снова, одним размашистым движением. Аоне и сам бы закричал. По телу проходились острые вспышки удовольствия, концентрировались жаром внизу живота, подстёгивая его вместе с короткими захлёбывающимися вскриками Хинаты.

В ладони оглушительно билось его сердце. Аоне двигался в такт. Будто они синхронизировались, он и Хината, и теперь были неразрывно связаны.

Твёрдый член Хинаты влажной щекоткой тёрся о живот, и Аоне поймал его одной ладонью, приласкал мокрую головку. Под его пальцами нежная кожа туго натянулась, увлажняясь ещё одной порцией смазки.

Аоне попытался вздохнуть, но лёгкие наполнились только очередной порцией запаха Хинаты, такого же жаркого, желанного, принадлежащего Аоне, что он не выдержал.

Ещё сильнее вбился в Хинату, стискивая пальцы на его плече. Ещё немножко. Чуть-чуть… Ему показалось, что он услышал себя, эту сбивчивую просьбу. И Хината тоже — он весь напрягся, сильнее сжался на его члене.

— А-аоне!..

Хината куснул его плечо, и та крошечная вселенная, где они существовали только вдвоём, наконец взорвалась. Взрыв прошёлся по всем нервным окончаниям, так ярко и хорошо, что даже больно, Аоне и отстраниться не успел.

Каким-то чудом он устоял на коленях, прижимая к себе обмякшего Хинату. Плечо, в которое тот утыкался, пощипывало.

Он осторожно опустил Хинату, уверенный, что теперь-то тот точно спит, но Хината смотрел на него из-под ресниц расфокусированным взглядом и улыбался.

— Что, Аоне-сан, ещё раз? — хрипловато поинтересовался он и рассмеялся, стоило Аоне нахмуриться в ответ. Ещё раз. По телу прошлась горячая волна от этой мысли. Он наклонился, поцеловал Хинату, совсем легко, чтобы не растревожить его губы. Но удержаться и оставить Хинату совсем без поцелуя было никак.

И без того чтобы погладить его бёдра, провести ладонями по внутренней стороне, стирая собственную сперму.

Внутри её наверняка ещё больше, и податливый горячий вход легко впустит сразу несколько пальцев…

Аоне с усилием убрал руки. Тряхнул головой. Нет. Может быть, потом, когда они оба отдохнут и немного поспят.

Аоне потянулся за полотенцем, чтобы обтереть их обоих от спермы и пота. С тщательной осторожностью обхватил рукой мягкий член Хинаты, промокая его, — Хината в ответ нахмурился и тихо застонал. Живот напрягся, чётче обрисовывая пресс, — Аоне и по нему прошёлся полотенцем.

И по промежности, думая о том, что нужно будет как-нибудь сделать это языком. Он был уверен, что Хинате понравится, и ему тоже. Просто ещё один узел в цепочке их синхронизации.

Полотенце он отнёс в корзину для грязного белья. Там же стянул с себя джинсы и кинул следом — на них остались пятна смазки, мази и спермы.

— Трусы тоже снимай, — прокомментировал с кровати Хината. — И иди сюда.

Аоне послушно снял трусы и улёгся рядом, Хината просунул под него локоть, обнимая за пояс, и поглаживал кончиками пальцев плечо. Так они и лежали в обнимку, успокаиваясь в тепле и тишине.

После всех стонов в горле было щекотно, а у Хинаты голос совсем охрип. Аоне высвободился из его рук и как был, голый, принялся заваривать чай. Он сполз на край кровати, нагибаясь к плитке, и Хината большим пальцем ноги потыкал его ягодицу, невесомо провёл по пояснице.

Неугомонный.

Чай вкусно наполнил кружки, щекоча ноздри ароматным паром. Аоне вытянулся и открыл окошко, выпуская их с Хинатой густой запах.

Так они и устроились на кровати, голышом, отхлёбывая чай. Хината задерживал его во рту, согревая горло; на лбу и висках виднелась испарина.

Глаза закрывались сами собой, но Аоне держался. Наконец вымотавшийся, успокоившийся, голый Хината был так красив, что Аоне не мог позволить себе не смотреть на него.

Было так хорошо и спокойно, будто согретая душа проводила тепло; по всему телу, отдаваясь в Хинату и даже в эти стены, в череду сытых огоньков, в вымазанное после секса бельё и миниатюрную остывавшую конфорку. С улицы доносились гул моторов, неторопливый ритм каблуков — Аоне порадовался, что окошко они открыли только сейчас, не выпустив себя в ночной город. Аоне покосился на Хинату, взглянув, как опадает и взлетает его кадык, когда он опрокинул в себя остатки чая. Как он сполз по кровати и наконец подложил ладони под щёку.

Было бы так неловко, если бы в ночи жители многоэтажки и посетители супермаркета услышали, как между ними, в тесном чердаке над мастерской, двое любят друг друга.

Это было только для них двоих.


End file.
